Mega Men
by jawesome1134
Summary: Yeah so one day i thought,"what would it be like if all the Mega Men met?" so i made this.
1. 1: A problem brews

Mega Men

By Jacob Ponte

1: A problem brews

In an unknown year ending with x, Dr. Wily schemed to destroy Mega Man.

"I know! I'll assemble a team of villains to destroy him!" He plotted.

He first got Bass, Treble and Yellow Devil, Bass went to X and Zero. Treble went to Battle Network and Star Force. Yellow Devil went to ZX and Legends. And Dr. Wily stayed behind because he was boss.

"Why aren't you helping?" Bass asked.

"I'm supervising!" Wily replied.

They came back with Sigma, Dr. Doppler, Copy X, Dr. Weil, Cepheus, King, and serpent, Prometheus, Pandora, Teisel Bonne, Bon Bonne and Nebula.

"Now let's destroy Mega Man!" Wily commanded.

Mega Man was being repaired at Light Labs after his last battle with Bass.

"You should be more careful." Dr. Light advised.

"That sounds like something I would say." Roll commented.

"He's right, though." Proto Man added.

Roll turned on the TV, and it shows the Wily Brigade attacking Mega City.

"Oh my God! Dr. Wily has assembled a team of villains to destroy you!" Roll exclaimed.

"We're gonna need a lot of help, I'll get Dr. Lalinde and Dr. Cossack." Dr. Light said.

**(This combines the Mega Man world with the Archie Comics Mega Man world)**

"I think we'll need more than that; we'll need more heroes from other worlds." Mega Man commented.

"Luckily I just made an Other-world-portal-inator, which lets us go to other Mega-worlds in case of something like this." Dr. Light said.

"Really," Proto Man asked, "You actually made an Other-World-Portal-Inator?"

"Sweet! Come on Rush!" Mega Man called.

"Woof!" his dog responded.

"Are you coming Proto Man?" Mega Man asked.

"Sure." Proto Man answered.

So Mega Man, Rush and Proto Man jumped to the next world to recruit other Mega Man-heroes.


	2. 2: Dimension Jumping X2

Mega Men

Chapter 2: dimension jumping

Last time, Dr. Wily assembled an evil team, so Mega Man, Rush and Proto Man, went to gather more Mega-heroes to stop the villains. Now, Mega Man & co. are flying through a portal to the next world.

Mega Man: Where are we?

A robotic snail was running in their direction, being chased by some police-like people.

Mega Man: Enemy?

Proto Man: Enemy.

Mega Man knocked off its shell, and then Proto Man hit it in the head with his shield.

Mega Man: Too easy.

Then the police-people came. One came up to them.

Maverick Hunter: You interrupted an investigation of the Maverick Hunters. You must come see Him.

The Maverick Hunters brought them to their base.

Mega Man: Where are we?

A maverick hunter came up to them, he looked like Mega Man.

Maverick Hunter: You took down Crystal Snail, you're good.

Mega Man: Thanks, who are you?

X: I'm X, you met Axl.

Axl was the one who brought them here.

X: so what are you two strangers doing here?

Mega Man: 3, Rush.

Rush: Woof!

Proto Man: We're assembling a team to take down a compilation of villains. Have you seen a Scientist with spiky hair?

X: Yeah, he came with a guy who kind of looked like you, but Black, a dog, and a Yellow Devil. He left With Sigma and Dr. Doppler.

Mega Man: They're the bad guys!

X: we'll help you out.

Axl: Just the thought of takin' on these guys makes my trigger finger itch!

Mega Man activated the Other-Dimension-portal-inator, but just as they were about to leave…

Alia: Wait!

X: What is it Alia?

Alia was one of the Maverick Hunters' three navigators, along with Layer and Pallette, who were next to her.

Alia: Maybe we could come too, and, you know, navigate?

Mega Man: Sounds good.

So Mega Man, Rush, Proto Man, X, Axl, Alia, Layer, and Pallette jumped into the next world.

X: This seems…familiar.

Then, some evil robots were coming in their direction, chased by a guy.

X shot the evil robots.

X: Too easy…

Guy: X? Axl? Navigators? Other People?

X: Zero!

Zero: What are you doing here?

Mega Man: We're getting a team of heroes to stop a team of villains.

Zero: Count me in! Maybe I can get Ciel to help.

Zero runs off.

Layer: Hmph! So I wonder who this Ciel is?

Pallette: So now he's too good for you, eh?

Zero returned with a girl, unlike everyone else here, she was human.

Layer: Hmph!

Zero: You say something, Layer?

Mega Man activated the Other-dimension-portal-inator, and everyone jumped to the next world.


End file.
